


Chrysalis

by storyspinner70



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Chubby Thor, Explicit Sexual Content, Fat Thor, Fix-It, M/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: What happened those five years after The Snap? And what would happen if Loki made his way back to Thor? With no clear idea how or why things happened, could New Asgard continue to thrive, or was Thor right to be hopeless after all?Written for the 2019 Thorki Big Bang
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117
Collections: Thorki Big Bang 2019





	Chrysalis

**A/N:** A billion thanks to my AMAZING artist and my lifesaver of an editor! Go, go, go and see the [amazing art in full size](https://66.media.tumblr.com/276f7f4d45cd69b6eaadc7a26b8c0908/acdb65716cb5d754-15/s1280x1920/d5a6c3414244f71e02a022c1a853c8008e6e97af.jpg) as well as the rest of [Brilcrist's](https://brilcrist.tumblr.com/) amazing body of work! You won't regret it!

**Chrysalis**

Two years. Heimdall and most of his people were gone two years now. Loki…

Seven hundred and fifty two days. It would be three years before he knew it.

He’d tried for awhile. Set up shelter and homes and a rudimentary government for the few people he had left. Helped the Avengers clean up rubble from the fight in the cities and the inevitable wreckage that happened with half the planet’s occupants suddenly and silently disappeared.

For two years he tried. Halfheartedly maybe, but still. He’d carried on the best he could.

He’d been in his makeshift throne room listening to the complaints and issues of his people. Parents who had no children or family left and couldn’t work their small homestead. Children with only one parent left. Children with no parents left who had been shuffled from one home to another until there was no one left to take them in.

His people were thousands of years old, Asgard had been thousands of years older. No one knew how to start again from nothing. Everyone was struggling.

_Loki would have known how._ Thor stopped listening to anything else as soon as the thought echoed through his head. _Loki could have made a grand castle from a handful of stones and some frayed ribbon._ But Loki wasn’t here. Loki wasn’t anywhere anymore.

He’d thought about asking Rabbit to look for Loki’s body - ostensibly for any of his people to give them the dignified death they’d been denied - but Rabbit was fighting his own battles with the lost. So he’d taken Stormbreaker and looked for himself. Looked until the pain of coming back empty handed overwhelmed the loneliness and despair of thinking about Loki - _about all his people_ , he kept amending - floating aimlessly about space.

He’d hoped… well, there was no point in hope anymore was there? All that got him was orphaned.

He’d looked one last time at the poor man coming to him for help with his small holdings - ready to beg for help to keep the only thing he had since Thanos destroyed his life.

“Whatever you need. Valkyrie, make it happen.” Then he left. Walked out and never went back. Handed Valkyrie his makeshift crown and wished her well.

The Avengers came to visit. In a group at first, then one at a time, then not at all. The only visitors he had after that was Korg and Miek. Korg never asked questions Thor was avoiding and never wanted to know why Thor wasn’t like he used to be. Eventually, they just moved in with Thor, maybe to make sure Thor was at least taking rudimentary care of himself, and maybe just because Thor let them do as little as they liked every day.

Thor barely noticed.

At first, he’d go to the stores. He’d check in on his people. He’d do his best to smile even though he could see their confusion and hurt. He knew they’d never be so presumptuous as to ask why he was no longer their King - why he’d turned that honor over to someone none of his people knew except by reputation.

It was a child, like it often is. A tiny girl shopping with her mother who had seen him once in Asgard and once on the ship. A small child who’d been raised with tales of gods and monsters and victory. She’d run at Thor, squealing.

“Your Maj’sty!” She dropped to the floor in a deep curtsy, her lovingly patched skirt spread wide as she wobbled and giggled. Thor glanced at the girl’s mother, who was standing awkwardly behind her, not sure what to say and less sure what to do. Thor stooped and cupped the top of her little head in his hand.

She gasped and grabbed hold of his fingers as she hopped up, excited to be honored in such a way. Giggling again, she sloppily kissed the back of his hand and bounced over to her mother, who smiled hesitantly at Thor for being so kind to her impetuous daughter.

Thor could see the joy on the little girl’s face. Could see the hope in her mother’s smile. He had Valkyrie deliver the things he needed from then on and never went to the stores again.

**

There was a storm the night Loki came back. Something dark and dangerous; the clouds roiling across the atmosphere. Thunder boomed as lightning streaked across the sky in ribbons of destructive beauty.

Thor had long ceased to affect the weather with his emotions - he’d harnessed it nearly completely when he’d lost Mjolnir to the sister he’d never known.

But he’d let himself hope. Just a little. But then Black Widow didn’t come back. Gamora didn’t come back.

Loki didn’t come back.

Hope, he’d found, was like one of Loki’s daggers. It would protect you, but it could just as easily slice you to ribbons before you knew what was happening.

Thor’s dreams were vicious, slippery things that night - full of the things he and Loki should have never said, twined around the things they never did but should have. The moments that they’d shared and those they cut short when they shouldn’t have. He was still on the bed, long past tossing and turning; long past consciousness.

The sky split for a second, one shimmering moment suspended between forks of lightning, and Loki was there. No one was out in the deadly black weather, but may not have seen him even if they had been. He was as dark as the sky, only his mottled face and thin fingers shining in the struggling light of the moon.

He found his way surefooted and light - his entire being pointed only one way. He barely looked at Thor as he removed his water drenched armor and sat down next to Thor’s side.

He could feel Thor waking like a tide, a soft, ever steady pull on his heart and in his head. Thor refused to look at him.

“I don’t know how I’m here, so don’t ask,” Loki said.

They were silent for a long time. Then Loki placed his hand, slender and pale on Thor’s chest. Thor sobbed, a harsh, ugly thing even with the violence of the storm, but still wouldn’t look at Loki. They stayed like that until morning.

**

Thor mouthed down Loki’s neck in the lightening dark, tracing the outline of his collarbone with his lips and tongue then sucking lightly, dragging his teeth across Loki’s pebbled skin. Loki squirmed, trying to get as close as possible to Thor. Grabbing Loki’s throat, Thor forced his head back and pulled Loki’s hips even more tightly to his own, watching how his brother bent and twisted to his every will.

“Loki.” Thor’s voice was a deep, cracked rumble against Loki’s sweaty skin.

“Thor.” A whine. An order.

Loki slid off Thor’s lap and undressed completely, his hard cock bobbing as he did so. Thor shifted his hips, rising and chasing after Loki as he did, unwilling to be apart from him in even those few moments. Loki was back in his lap in moments. Thor kissed him, hands tight in his hair. “Rise up, Loki.”

Thor reached around Loki and pulled him to his chest. Cupping one cheek, he pulled, opening Loki for his questing fingers. Loki rubbed his erection against Thor’s chest, pausing for a moment when Thor slid the first finger in knuckle deep. “Yes,” he hissed.

“Have you been fucked before, brother?” Thor’s voice was dark and strained.

Loki leaned down, his breath a humid plume against Thor’s ear. “Of course. I liked it almost as much as when I fucked them.”

Thor groaned and dropped his head and back. “Rock back, Loki.”

Loki moaned as Thor slid the third finger in, stretching and pulling at his rim. He started rocking in earnest.

Thor twisted his head around until he could nip at Loki’s throat again. “You gotta tell me what you want Loki.”

“I want you to shut up, Thor. That’s what I want. I want you to be as quiet as you were last night.” Loki shook when Thor rubbed a fourth finger over Loki’s stretched hole, electricity crackling over his skin.

“I’m not one of your...” Loki hissed, panting, “...delicate Midgardians. I want this.” Loki tunneled his hands into Thor’s long, unkempt hair and pulled. “And if you don’t get on with it, I’ll drag myself off your lap and fuck you instead.”

Thor laughed, free and easy for the first time in a long time. “I better get on with it then,” he said. He didn’t though. He played with Loki for a few more minutes, tugging at his hole and tapping at his prostate between long strokes of his fingers.

Loki again wrapped his fist tight in Thor’s hair. “Stop. Fucking. Playing.”

Thor laughed, low and wicked, and slid his fingers out of Loki. He slid his hands over Loki’s back, latching his fingers over Loki’s shoulders and pulling him tight against him. “What’s the matter, Loki? I thought you loved games.”

“Not nearly as much as you think I do, apparently.”

His one hand kept Loki from moving and he used the other to guide the head of his cock to Loki’s hole.

Any words Loki might have thought about saying were punched out of his throat as Thor let go of him and he slowly settled down Thor’s cock. Once he was all the way in Thor’s lap, he rested for a moment, counting the pulsing of his strained hole and feeling Thor’s harsh panting breath in his ear. He was tightly cradled between Thor’s meaty thighs and his large, firm belly. His brother had never been so soft; a thick layer of chub covered his always massive frame.

Once Loki adjusted he started raising and lowering himself at a smooth, slow pace.

“Loki.” Thor grabbed Loki’s hips – the pace Loki chose was not enough – not hard enough, not fast enough – but his brother knew what he was ready for better than Thor, so Thor dropped his head against the wall and just held on. He gripped Loki’s hips and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm and let Loki lead. That was a mistake. All he could hear was the wet sound of flesh on flesh and their harsh moaning breath.

Loki leaned back against Thor’s knees behind him, experimenting with how Thor’s thick cock felt in different positions. “Fuck, Thor.”

Thor gritted his teeth, concentrating on not slamming up into Loki and coming far too soon.

Loki shifted suddenly and planted both feet on the mattress on either side of Thor, opening his knees as wide as he could. “Oh, god. That’s perfect.”

“Hitting the spot, brother?”

“Hmmm,” Loki groaned. Throwing his head back, he rolled his hips, moving in ever widening and shrinking circles. Suddenly, he stopped.

“Loki,” Thor whispered. “Brother. Move.”

“Not ready to come yet.”

“I am,” Thor cried out as Loki started moving again.

“Too bad.”

Thor was nearly out of his mind with the need to come when Loki finally picked up his pace, bouncing in Thor’s lap, his ass slapping against Thor’s thighs, his cock pushing against Thor’s large, firm belly, their ears full of the stick, drag and slide of sweaty skin. Thor’s whole body was one tense, hard line and his eyes had closed of their own volition. He opened them in a hurry when Loki stopped moving again.

Loki had settled on Thor’s legs, knees wide open, and he was staring at the spot where Thor was buried deep in his ass. With one hand, Loki started stroking his own cock slowly and deliberately watched Thor struggle against his enforced stillness.

Thor cursed under his breath. “Loki, god. I can’t...”

“You can. You’d do anything for me.”

“Fuck you, Loki.”

Loki laughed then and cupped Thor’s balls. “I thought you already were, brother.”

Thor’s only reply was a strangled moan.

Loki stroked his own cock faster, rising up on his knees and pushing Thor’s stomach out of the way so he could watch as more of Thor’s cock became visible.

“Fuck. Fuck. That’s right, brother,” Thor whispered.

A handful of strokes later, Loki was coming, the contractions of his orgasm driving Thor almost to the edge. “Loki, please. Please move for me. just a little.”

Loki leaned forward and kissed him, his mouth open and wet, unable to catch his breath well enough to kiss him decently. Thor’s hands were like shackles around Loki’s thighs, his fingers hard and the fabric of his half gloves rough on Loki’s skin.

“Loki!” Thor barked.

Loki started circling his hips faster as he slid farther down Thor’s cock. “Oh god yes, brother. Just like that.” It was mere moments and Thor was coming, his fingers digging deep into Loki’s hips.

Loki collapsed on top of Thor as soon as Thor’s grip slackened, driving Thor into the mattress below them.

**

Thor was not going to wake up. There was no need. If he was still asleep he had Loki back. Had Loki in a way he’d never expected. A way he’d only dreamed. He knew it was fucked up. Knew he was fucked up for wanting his brother like that.

Loki had accused him of thinking Loki a monster once Thor found out about his true parentage but, to his everlasting shame, all Thor had thought was, _Oh thank god, he’s not my brother. Maybe there’s a chance._

But there was no chance for them. Loki was too hurt. Thor was too selfish. Father was… Thor stopped that thought before it could get started. There was still too much that Odin had done for Thor to take on right now.

“I know you’re awake Thor. I won’t disappear if you open your eyes.”

Thor didn’t believe him. He couldn’t afford to.

Loki didn’t speak again. Thor took it as proof.

Lightning boomeranged across the sky. He could almost feel Loki’s touch in his hair.

“I always loved your hair long,” Loki whispered, his voice a baritone note floating under the heavy bass of thunder and the crack of the lightning.

Thor could feel his hair smoothing and lightening as Loki stroked through it, untangling and thinning it with his seidr. He moved next to Thor’s beard.

“I would have never imagined I would like your beard this long.”

Thor could feel the braids in his beard unravel. Loki trailed his fingers over his beard, smoothing it, shaping it. He then let the coarse strands of Thor’s beard run through his fingers. Thor could smell the soft scent of oil and feel the wet touch of Loki’s fingers on the skin of his jaw. He could tell Loki waved his hand and Thor felt his beard weave back into braids.

Loki stood and Thor could feel a slipping against his back. Before he could even identify what was going on, there were cool, clean sheets and pillow. He still refused to open his eyes.

Loki sat down at his side again, dragging his fingers over Thor’s sweat dampened skin.

The storm raged on.

Loki cradled one of Thor’s hands in his own. “Why do you wear these gloves, Thor?” he asked. “I’ve never known you to wear anything on your hands, not even the half guards I prefer on my armor.”

Thor, of course, didn’t answer, but he curled his fingers tight against his palm when Loki tried to slip his glove off.

Loki patiently but firmly uncurled his fingers and slid it off anyway.

Thor’s palms were crisscrossed with scars, thick ropes that, fittingly, looked like lightning across his skin. Loki traced each one then pressed a kiss to the center of Thor’s palm.

“What happened, brother?”

Thor felt Loki’s fingers tighten against his own when Thor didn’t respond.

“You have to trust me sometime, brother. You have to believe.”

But Thor didn’t have to believe. And he didn’t have to trust in anything other than his own head and that… well, that had proven to be the most untrustworthy thing of all.

He wanted to stay right where he was. Here in his shadowed room where Loki lived and the world was right again. Where he was free to love Loki and Loki looked at him with the same longing etched in his face that lived so long in Thor’s.

“I’m not in your head, Thor. I’m as real as the storm you won’t let die.”

Thor ran his fingers over his sheets.

“Thor. Open your eyes. Like you did earlier. Like you did when you fucked me. You remember that don’t you?” Loki trailed his fingers over Thor’s stomach to his cock. “You remember what we talked about? About how much you loved fucking me?” Loki leaned over Thor, his breath skittering over Thor’s mouth and chin. “About how much I wanted to return the favor?”

“Don’t you remember Thor?”

Of course Thor remembered. His mind created the whole thing after all.

Loki lowered his mouth until it was so close to Thor’s. He could feel every inhale and exhale like it was his own. Thor strained closer, but Loki retreated just enough.

“Open your eyes, Thor. Kiss me.”

Thor shuddered. _He couldn’t._

“You can,” Loki yelled, his patience finally worn thin. “If you don’t I really will be gone. Is that what you want?”

Thor clamped his hands around Loki’s shoulders.

“What happened to your palms, Thor? What happened to _you_?”

Thor finally opened his eyes. Loki didn’t disappear. “You died,” he answered simply.

“Not anymore,” Loki replied.

“No, not anymore.” Thor took his time and really looked at Loki. His skin was pale and smooth, and the ghost of bruises still circled his throat. “I thought…”

“I know what you thought.”

Thor remembered what Loki said when he came to Thor last night. “You have no idea why you’re here?”

“None. But I don’t intend to question it,” Loki said firmly. “I’m here. That’s all that matters.”

Thor studied him further. This Loki wasn’t the one that escaped from Tony and them in the past. This Loki was older and he still bore the marks of his death.

“You died for me.”

“I don’t intend to make it a habit, so I suggest you stay out of trouble.”

“Brother,” Thor started.

“I’m not, you know,” Loki broke in. “I mean, I am, I suppose, but not by blood.”

“There’s more than enough blood between us to bind us, Loki.”

“More than enough,” Loki agreed. “Thor..” Loki stopped.

Thor slid his hands down Loki’s arms. “What is it, brother?”

“What if I can’t stay?”

Thor squeezed Loki tight, like he could keep him there just with his might alone. “I won’t let you go again.”

“We don’t know why I’m even here, Thor. What if it’s not permanent?”

“I’ll follow you,” Thor swore, sitting up. “You hear me? I’ll follow.”

“Thor,” Loki whispered.

Korg chose that moment to wander into Thor’s bedroom, ostensibly to wake Thor up. “Oh, hey there. I thought you were dead.”

Thor and Loki just looked at each other for a moment. “I was,” Loki said.

“Well, welcome back,” Korg said patting Loki way too hard on the shoulder. “So no Fortnite then, Thor?”

Thor laughed. “Not right now Korg. I’m a little bit busy.”

Korg nodded and he and his constant companion Miek left the room.

“I told you it wasn’t your imagination,” Loki chided. “So, what are we going to do? What do you normally do every day? Where is the throne room?” Loki looked around at what he could see of Thor’s house in a new light. “Why is the King living like this anyway?”

“I’m no longer the King,” Thor said.

“What? What happened?” Loki leapt to his feet. “Did someone dare depose you after everything you’ve done for them?” Loki waved his arms and daggers dropped. “Who…”

“Loki, no!” Thor jumped up. “No, no. It’s not like that. I gave it up. I just… I couldn’t do it anymore.”

Loki slumped and his daggers disappeared. “Oh, Thor.” Loki stepped closer and rubbed his hands up and down Thor’s arms.

Thor leaned forward for a kiss but Loki stopped him.

“As much as I’d love to spend more time in this absolute hovel of a room with you,” Loki said dryly, “I feel like I haven’t eaten in years.”

Thor’s eyes welled with tears at the reminder and his teeth ground together.

“Shh. None of that, now,” Loki said. “Go make me some food, would you? I need a shower.”

It wasn’t until they where halfway through the hastily thrown together ( _and not at all satisfying, what even is this_ ) food that Thor realized the storm outside was finally quiet.


End file.
